


《邻居太太眼中的伍德先生》

by laetitial



Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A！Cedric！, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, O！Wood！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 《NDC》番外，时间线在火焰杯之后
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: 《Nuit De Cellophane》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635883
Kudos: 7





	《邻居太太眼中的伍德先生》

斯特林太太的家位于威斯敏特斯大学附近的一个大型住宅区内，几十年来斯特林太太对周围邻居们几乎所有动态都了如指掌，比如西栋的格雷家这几个月都为了家里小女儿（一个棕色头发的甜蜜小omega）闹翻了天，理由不过是因为格雷夫人认定年轻的格雷小姐正在交往的alpha是个不务正业、游手好闲的浪荡子，徒靠着那张还算得上英俊的脸吃吃软饭骗女人钱罢了。斯特林太太打心底里认为格雷夫人的说法完全正确，她可是见过简.格雷小姐正在交往的那位alpha，完全一副奶油小生的油滑嘴脸，斯特林太太放下手里的正在编织的毛衣图案，跟坐在对面的扬格太太说“现在的年轻人——完全不是我们当年啦，长得帅有什么用，要知道alpha可不是靠脸吃饭的。”  
扬格太太也明显站在太太团的一边，“就是说，可怜的简.格雷，被骗了还不自知，现在格雷家天天吵成一团，真是令人心烦。说到这里，斯特林太太，你一定注意到了，最近搬来的那个年轻人……”  
“哦，亲爱的葛瑞丝，你说的是那位年轻的伍德先生吧，是的，我知道。”斯特林太太一下子来了精神，“事实上，我可是注意他很久啦。真是个讨人喜欢的年轻人，年轻又有礼貌，你看到他那张小脸蛋了吗，我不得不说，葛瑞丝——”她拖长了尾音，“伍德先生可是要比简.格雷那位alpha漂亮的多呐。”  
扬格太太咂咂嘴，“可不是。我猜，伍德先生一定是一位优秀的alpha，看看他的脸蛋，看看他的身材，而且，就我所知，他现在还是单身呢。”  
她们交换了一个心照不宣的微笑，一个相貌堂堂，仍然单身的年轻男性alpha！并且看上去收入不菲——要知道，可不是随便什么年轻人都能租得起这里的公寓的。这位伍德先生简直马上成为了附近家中有未婚待嫁omega的家庭心中的理想人选，虽然早就不流行旧时代那套了，不过“有钱的单身汉都要娶一位妻子”仍然是世人公认的真理呢。   
没过多久小区里的夫人们便几乎都得到了消息，这位年轻的伍德先生今年18岁，是一个年轻的足球运动员（大概），至今单身。目光如炬的夫人们也发现了伍德先生不同于当下许多轻浮年轻人的举动，比如他经常穿各式各样的长袍（男性alpha总是想要向omega们展示自己的出众，可以理解），比如经常有一些穿着奇形怪状的怪人来他家拜访（alpha们总是免不了和不同的人群来往，这正说明了伍德先生为人大方开朗受人欢迎），比如伍德先生对家务活并不太擅长（他搬来的第一周就丢掉了好几个烧坏的煮锅，“所以他真的需要一个能干的omega照顾生活”格雷夫人如此说，扬格太太在一边赞许地点头），比如他在每个工作日早出晚归，总是带着一脸高强度训练后的疲惫神态归家，但是却没有人在超级联赛赛事中看见过他的身影，（“一定是因为他还太年轻了，你知道的，英国的球队竞争有多激烈。这个小伙子迟早要成为英国足球的希望”斯特林太太更欣赏他了）。  
正在太太团热切地讨论着伍德先生的八卦时，一个周六的清早，一个青年的到来则让女士们之间的话题热度达到了一个新的高潮。  
事情是这样的，这是一个伦敦难得的天气晴朗的早晨，一向早起的卡门太太决定趁着天气晴朗带着本（一条傻里傻气的哈士奇）去不远处的公园散步。走在小区的林荫道上时，眼尖的卡门太太发现有一个个子高高的黑发青年正一脸困惑的徘徊在小路尽头。本着乐于助人的精神（这个住宅区的住户们都是如此热情好客并且引以为豪），卡门太太走进了他，并且出声询问青年有什么需要帮忙的。听到她声音的青年迅速抬起头来——他之前正对着手上的什么东西聚精会神的研究着——那一瞬间卡门太太觉得自己简直是被十万伏特的电光击中了，上帝，这是一个多么英俊的青年啊！他乌黑发亮的头发修剪的整齐又利落，那双深邃的灰色眼睛看向你的时候，专注又诚恳，令人忍不住怦然心动，更不要提高大结实的身材和落落大方的举止，卡门太太发誓，这个青年可以说是她平生仅见的美男子。  
“感谢您，女士。请问，”青年露出一个有几分羞涩的微笑，“香子兰木街69号A要怎么走？这里的路设计得有些绕，我已经找了五六分钟了。”  
正沉浸在青年目光中的卡门太太猛然回过神来，香子兰木街64号A正是伍德先生租住的房子，看来眼前这位英俊青年应该是伍德先生的朋友了，哦，看吧，伍德先生的朋友也是这么优秀的青年呢。  
在为青年指路并得到了满怀感激得连连致谢后，卡门太太目送着青年步履匆匆的消失在小路尽头。她决定不去散步了，伦敦的晴天以后还会有，最重要的是要跟自己的好邻居们一起分享这个消息，伍德先生有一位多么优秀的朋友啊！  
“哦，他实在是异常英俊。”卡门太太这样说，“你们要承认，伍德先生虽然长得也很俊俏，但是他的这位朋友，真的异常英俊。这么漂亮的年轻人，我以前还没有见过呢！而且看他的穿着打扮，举手投足，无一不显示出他良好的教养。还有，他全身都散发着非常迷人的alpha信息素，极具存在感又不惹人生厌。我不得不公正地说，伍德先生虽然也是个一名alpha，但是你平时几乎闻不到他的alpha信息素对吧？这一点，的确是他的朋友要更优秀一些。”  
夫人们很快发现不知名的英俊青年并不是来伍德先生家坐一坐即走的。实际上，这名青年来到之后，很快就跟伍德先生一起出门了，斯特林太太守在自家窗前心不在焉得织着毛衣，隔三差五就要向外望一眼，好几次都漏了针，好在没过一个小时他们就回来了，从而把毛衣从需要拆掉重织的命运中拯救了出来。  
伍德先生和青年手里都拎了几个购物袋，斯特林太太可以断定他们是去附近的乐购超市购物了。眼尖的斯特林太太还发现青年手里的袋子要比伍德先生多出一倍，而且几乎都是重物，也许是因为他看起来更加有力的原因吧。伍德先生回头跟走在身后的青年说了几句话，转头见看到正扒着窗子向外看的斯特林太太，非常礼貌的对着她点头致意。  
在他们回去后不久，很快青年又独自出门了，斯特林太太一度以为青年已经完成了拜访正准备离去，但是她看到青年手里拎着几袋垃圾——只是帮伍德先生去垃圾处理站丢一下垃圾而已。  
“多么好的孩子，不但帮着自己不擅家务的朋友采购生活用品，甚至连倒垃圾这种活都一手包办，这孩子未来的omega一定很幸福。多么体贴的alpha啊！”  
现实的夫人们很快便抛弃了伍德先生，这个名为塞德里克（扬格太太装作在去垃圾处理站的路上巧遇从而问出了青年的姓名）的青年很快便成了她们的宠儿。当然，夫人们并不是喜新厌旧只看脸的肤浅女人，伍德先生依然在第二顺位呢。  
到了这一天晚餐时，斯特林太太兴致勃勃得与先生谈起了伍德先生和他年轻英俊的朋友。斯特林先生一如既往对这些家长里短不怎么关心，并且嘲讽了太太团这种见到一个年轻单身男alpha就视为自己未来女婿的肤浅行为。不过，就连古怪的斯特林先生也承认，伍德先生是一个优秀青年。  
鉴于斯特林一家都只是普普通通的麻瓜，所以无法知道隔壁正在发生什么简直是再理所应当的事。他们当然看不到斯特林太太眼中十全十美的青年正用自己十二又四分之一英寸长的梣木魔杖指挥着斯科尔夫人拍万能神奇去污剂在厨房里四处乱飞，“一个星期！四个煮锅！在坩埚里点火煮面！……奥利弗，你真的确定自己能在麻瓜社区里顺利活下去吗？”  
穿了一身深蓝色长袍的伍德靠在厨房门框边看着塞德里克重新把自己饱经磨难的炉灶收拾干净，在听到塞德里克语气加重得问句时不由摊开了手，“唔……事实上，反正我也不常在家里吃？你知道，球队餐厅……”他有些心虚，“总之你不在的时候我也没饿死，对吧？”  
魔杖在烤箱上捅了几下，烤箱门自动打开，香气四溢的酸奶苹果派跳出来，自动排成一队嗖嗖在厨房飞过，落在餐桌上摆好的提篮里，“好吧，我早该知道——你对自己生活的要求也就是没饿死了。一周煮坏四个锅只是再微不足道的小事……小事。”一簇百合绽放在魔杖尖头，塞德里克取下花束摆在整篮苹果派边，“去换套麻瓜衣服，亲爱的。我们得去拜访一下你的新邻居，以确保他们不会对你这些行为起疑——保持在生活技能为零的年轻人这个层面就不错。顺带一说，巫师在麻瓜社区居住生活守则第一条，就是让自己显得不那么特立独行，对吧？”  
“哦，天哪。一个连麻瓜社区怎么走都不闹不清楚的人，居然在指导已经从这里生活了两周的我怎么让自己显得更正常——”伍德拉着塞德里克的领子把他拉近自己，在嘴唇上迅速亲了一下，“好吧，都听你的。”

这次拜访的一切都很完美，斯特林太太对两名年轻男士的来访显得异常欣喜，在收下了塞德里克的苹果派之后，坚持要留他们喝一杯果酱红茶再走。期间斯特林太太一直在想方设法打听更多有用的信息——塞德里克.迪戈里不是伍德先生的弟弟，他们以前在同一所学校上学之类的。斯特林先生对此不感兴趣，却对年轻人的彬彬有礼赞赏不已。时针指向八点三十分的时候，塞德里克礼貌得向斯特林太太告辞，斯特林太太也已经想不出什么更好的理由再留他们喝下今晚的第五杯茶了——她自己都喝得有些腹涨，只得依依不舍得送他们到门口，塞德里克再次向她致谢，并且拜托斯特林太太“多多照看不擅长家务的奥利弗。”  
斯特林太太自然满心欢喜得应承下来，谁不希望多和讨人喜欢的小年轻来往呢？她站在自己家门口目送两名年轻男士走回自己的房门前，空气中隐约传来两个人断断续续的对话，“塞德里克，你是想当我爸吗？要知道在我五年级之后我爸都不管这么多了。”伍德先生显然对塞德里克质疑自己的生存能力有些不满，还没进门便低声埋怨起来。  
“Oh,I won't work as your father, Oliver. Boyfriend,enh?”塞德里克的回话很轻，但是每个单词都咬字清楚到让斯特林太太想当做听不到都不行。  
斯特林太太的心碎了。

斯特林太太当然不会一个人默默心碎，第二天例行茶会的时候就把昨晚的见闻一股脑倒给了来访的太太们。  
“艾米丽，你会不会是听错了，也许迪戈里先生说的并不是男朋友，而是个别的什么？毕竟离的有些距离，听错了也是正常的。”扬格太太说着，给自己添了些大理石乳酪布丁。  
“啊呀，葛瑞丝，我绝对不会听错，你知道，我的耳力可是连楼上掉了一根针都听得清清楚楚的。”斯特林太太心情沉重的应声，“而且谁会把男朋友听错呢？难道我会听成烤牛排吗？”  
“哦，哦，天哪，上帝啊——”扬格太太捂住嘴巴，“这么说，伍德先生可就是个omega了？这可真是想不到，想不到。”  
“想想倒也是，伍德先生确实是一点alpha的信息素也没有。”格雷夫人年纪大些，很快就抓住了问题的关键，“一个没被标记的omega，和一个年纪比自己还小的alpha住在一起——”  
“格雷夫人，他们还没住在一起呢，你也是只看到人家一起过夜罢了。时下年轻人里流行的，这叫什么来着，ONS？”扬格太太一家人都是beta，所以看得最开，很快就为两个年轻人辩护起来。  
格雷夫人才不听这些呢，她总有自己的一套理论，看她怎么对待格雷小姐的alpha男朋友便知，“哼，现在的年轻人，没标记绑定就住在一起胡搞，alpha就算了，一个omega这样没人管教，恣意纵容——迟早要酿成恶果，你们看着吧！”  
格雷夫人话说得严厉，几位太太一时间都不知道该怎么辩驳，要知道她们依然还是很欣赏伍德先生和他朋友的，有礼貌懂事理长相好看的两个青年，你情我愿的alpha和omega住在一起，在现在有什么大不了呢？不过谁也没有反驳格雷夫人，卡门太太端着茶杯心不在焉得喝了几口，便找了一个毛衣编织的问题把话题岔了开去。

自从伍德先生是一个omega（有些令人难以相信又合情合理的结论）并且已经有了一个英俊男朋友的事情在小区曝光后，太太团们的讨论热情便渐渐有些下去了。生活中总是不缺新鲜热闹的话题，很快她们的视线就再次被简.格雷小姐吸引过去，上周三格雷夫人大发雷霆之后就呼吸急促的晕倒了——起因是格雷小姐搬出了家并且和自己的alpha男友住到了一起。格雷夫人再也没心情语言伍德先生和塞德里克会酿成什么苦果了，她一门心思都集中在如何令女儿回心转意的事上。  
在此期间只有塞德里克.迪戈里风雨无阻的在每个周末准时出现在伍德先生家门口，一般他手里都会拎着很多刚刚在超市买好的家居生活用品，他们会在固定的时间出门散步，然后由年轻的塞德里克负责一日三餐（伍德先生的厨艺依旧令人担忧），打扫房间（他做的比伍德先生干净多了并且花费时间也短），熨洗衣服（上帝为什么他们有这么多个各式各样的长袍），丢丢垃圾（从第一次来访直到现在），最后在每个周日晚餐后离开，偶尔在走之前他们会在门口交换一个长吻——斯特林太太就曾经在无意中撞见过，年轻人倒是不怎么避嫌，落落大方得对着她微笑问好。  
真是对让人艳羡的小情侣，斯特林太太的心态早就扭转过来，偶尔还会喜滋滋的帮他们规划一下未来的生活，塞德里克毕业后他们一定会迅速结婚（虽然年纪还小但是以他们的交往时间来说也不算早了，卡门太太这样讲过），也许还会继续在小区住下去呢，想想小区里很快又要多出一户幸福美满的家庭，几位太太一致表示真是有些期待。

卡门太太发誓自己在曾经有一次散步的时候巧遇过伍德先生和塞德里克，当时他们正走在卡门太太前面，两个人太专注于聊天以至于没有注意到体态轻盈的卡门太太走在不远的后面。据卡门太太表示，当时他们的对话是这样的：  
“……也注意到福吉的发际线这一年里后退得多可怕了对吧？”伍德先生一边整理着自己黄黑相间的围巾一边漫不经心的说，“每次《预言家日报》（卡门太太怀疑自己听错了，伦敦根本没有这么一份报纸发行，也许伍德先生说的是《每日电讯报》也不一定）刊登他的大幅特写，他那又瘪又大的脑门总是特别清楚。当然这不是关键，只是我个人认为你应该重新考虑一下是不是要在这个时候进部里工作？你知道……康奈利福吉就是个一边极力否认一边又暗搓搓担心的蠢蛋。”  
“我知道你要说什么，Ollie.”塞德里克帮他把总也戴不服帖的围巾后颈整理平整，“目前看来在部里工作虽然坏处不少，不过，如果那些人真的渗透进部里，能够提前做点预防措施总是好的，部里毕竟还是有博恩斯女士这样的人在。”  
“法律执行司司长确实是个正派人，不过比起乌里姆奇那个大癞蛤蟆，”伍德先生的声音带着明显的厌恶，这令卡门太太很是吃了一惊，毕竟自从伍德先生搬到香子兰木街69-A，邻居们还没见过他对什么东西表现出这么明显的恶感呢，“一个司长的权利要小的多了。乌里姆奇明显不怎么喜欢你啊，男学生会主席。说实话我都很惊讶，她居然继续放任你做学生会主席，而不是直接把什么学生会主席啦，魁地奇队长（这是什么？）啦之类的职务全部给你卸了。”  
塞德里克笑了，伸手去揉伍德先生的头发，要知道他可是比伍德先生高大半个头呢，“你直接说部里居然还肯接收我真是个奇迹我也不会介意的，Ollie.”  
“你能正经点吗？！我们是在谈论你未来的工作和安全，不是什么随随便便的英国男人发际线问题！塞德里克.迪戈里！你必须严肃起来！你要认识到这种时候去部里工作可不是什么好差事！”伍德先生不耐烦得拍开塞德里克的手，扭头狠狠瞪着自己身边还是一派闲适的青年。  
“放松，奥利弗。你说到一个挺关键的问题，”塞德里克努力让自己表现得紧张一点，“你说福吉的发际线真的只是因为紧张才退这么厉害吗？也许是部里的餐点有些问题，部里可是不止一个中年男性发际线堪忧啊。我真是挺在意的，如果我被部里的三餐摧残成中年谢顶，你会和我提分手吗？”  
“谢谢你提醒我，塞德里克。如果你真的秃了，那就是你进部里工作的报应，你活该。”伍德先生没好气的应声，“到那时候我就马上甩了你找个有个名的找球手结婚，开心了吗？”  
但是显然伍德先生也意识到迪戈里先生主意已定，即使是自己或者他父母也很难劝他回心转意了。很快他们就放弃了这个话题，半真半假的讨论起了类似于家里的猫头鹰又该买饲料了，他们可以在这周末去探望伍德先生的父母，顺便在回来的路上买点新饲料（伍德先生认为直接拿他父母家里的就好，随机因为生活态度不太端正被塞德里克教育了一番）一类的问题。然后塞德里克回头的时候发现了不远处的卡门太太，他们便住了嘴，热情得向卡门太太问好，并且回答了卡门太太的问题（“塞德里克准备什么时候搬来住呀？算算时间你们现在订婚的话也不算晚啦。”“谢谢您，夫人。他毕业后就会搬过来的，现在他还不能长期离开学校。”）  
他们彼此道别，年轻人们沿着来时的小路慢慢往家里走，卡门夫人坐在小花园的长椅上看着塞德里克把手揽在伍德先生肩上，心里越发觉得他可真是个年轻有为的英俊青年，看看，年纪轻轻就要进入政府部门工作呢。同时卡门太太也有些疑惑不解，当个政客虽然也是个辛苦差事，但是总要比运动员这种职业生涯短暂的职业要好不少吧？伍德先生居然这样反对自己的恋人从政，真是令人摸不着头脑。  
卡门太太不知道，在伍德先生和塞德里克属于的那个世界里，风暴正要开始。


End file.
